


The life and death of Abigail Thomas nee Bell

by Girlintown



Category: Timekeeper Series - Tara Sim
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, F/M, Love Triangle, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sibling bond, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlintown/pseuds/Girlintown
Summary: After her brother's death, life goes on for Abigail but she holds out the hope she will see him again some day.





	The life and death of Abigail Thomas nee Bell

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, the characters are the property of Tara Sim. There is however very little fanficiton for this story so I wrote some of my own.

**Part One: Enfield**

 

The town decided to hold a special mass for her family, Abigail wished they hadn’t because she simply wanted to set the world on fire. Starting with the clock tower that stood in the centre of Enfield. It would be a fitting end to it all, leaving nothing but Ash. The world as far as she was concerned should have ended when Aetus died. It would have been better then this. It was foolish she knew but she didn’t care. She never looked at that tower simply closed her eyes whenever she walked passed it. However, her parents wanted her to go to the mass, so she decided to look her best anyway. She styles her long brown hair into a plaid, chooses a simply black dress and shoes to attend a …..funeral was it? But there was no body to bury. Her brother’s bones were under that Clock Tower. She will never enter that place she said to herself never, never, never.

 

She had become stronger recently, not that she cared much for that. It should have been her that day. She could sense time just as much as her brother, but he had been healthy and strong. He could have had a long life she wouldn’t have. She hated those men and the Gods responsible for everything. The Church is dedicated to the Four Ganean Gods, even though now there is only three of them left. Oceania, Calum and Tierra. Aetus is gone and Cronos has abandoned the World to allow it to riot. Privately, Abigail now agreed with the creator, the world needed to burn. The Church is at least a beautiful, with carved statues of the Gods. Oceania, tall woman with curly hair and a long gown. Tierra, a young girl with long golden hair and a green dress. Calum, a silver and hand some young man. Aetus, the Golden figure, but the statue was damaged long ago with the face being cracked. It almost felt like a form of foreshadowing to Abigail now. The beauty of the Church only made her want to burn it even more, the ash would make her feel good.

 

However, on entering the Church she spots Caster standing near the entrance and feels a small tug at her heart. She had to talk to him about Colton, about what he and Caster had been together. Caster is a handsome and dark-haired youth. His eyes are a dark brown, his nose straight and features sharp. Abigail had always thought him beautiful since he had first come to the house along with Colton one evening. Dressed to do in a black suit that makes him only look even sharper. Abigail had always adored Caster. He had been Colton’s, …..for lack of a better word, friend. She heads over to him and places a hand on his arm. Caster jumps, his mind had been far away. It takes a moment for him to look at her properly.

 

‘Abigail? I’m sorry for your loss, it should have’- he said.

 

‘Thank you. I’m sorry for yours’ she said, interrupting him.

 

‘My loss?’ he said.

 

‘Yes, you were Colton’s……. best friend after all’ she said, pausing before patiently choosing which words to use.

 

‘My best friend?’ he said, also very slowly.

 

‘Yes’ she said, ‘you should come and sit with us.’ He cleared his throat.

 

‘I don’t think that would be proper, after all I am not family’ he said.

 

‘Yes’ she said ‘you are, you were important to Colton and thus you are important to my parents and you’re important to me. You should be there, it is what Colton would want.’  Caster’s face twists and pulls in a few different ways. Happiness, surprise and alarm.

 

‘But your parents may not like it?’ he says.

 

‘They will not object’ she said, ‘they know how much you cared about Colton and I want you there with us.’

 

‘I don’t want to intrude’ he said.

 

‘You aren’t, you are being invited’ she said.

 

‘Are you sure?’ he said.

 

‘Yes, I am sure’ she says nodding before taking him by the arm and steering him to the front to sit with her and her parents. Caster stares at her strangely throughout the service. But she never gives him any comment. She listens instead to the Priests as her details the Gaian Gods. She listens to the ‘for man born of a woman is here for a short time’ and her mother scoff as she always does. It being her own son’s funeral mass apparently does not change that at least. She takes in the church, people she has known her entire life and imagines the whole wide world as though it was on fire. Burning everything away to ash and dust. Once the service is over, Abigail tugs Caster on the arm.

 

‘Let’s get out of here, I can’t stand much more of this. Let’s go to the river or to the fields even. This suffocating me’ she said.

 

‘Alright’ he says, nodding with a smile. As people begin to file out, the pair go walking away without a word to anyone else. Both averting their eyes from the Clock Tower as they head for the river. There would be whispers about the two of them, Abigail found herself thinking. Caster was apparently thinking something along the same lines as her.

 

‘What do you think that people are going to say?’ he said.

 

‘That you are now courting me? That you plan to make an honest woman out of me?’ she said, and this made him laugh.

 

‘When did you become so flippant?’ he said.

 

‘I think you’ she said, his laughter dies. They look at each other then and all of a sudden an understanding passes between them. ‘I’m glad you’re here.’

 

‘Are you really?’ he said.

 

‘Of course, I am’ she said.

 

‘Then you don’t think that?’ he said, not looking at her. She turned him to face her and cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look her in the eye.

 

‘No, I don’t’ she said.

 

‘But if it had been me instead’ he begin.

 

‘If someone had asked me to chose between the two of you, I would have taken that dagger and cut my own throat out’ she said ‘it should have been me Caster, I am the sickly one after all. It shouldn’t have been Colton or you.’

 

‘Abigail’ he said, ‘don’t talk like that.’

 

‘The neither do you’ she said. It was only then did they realize how close they were together and what they would look like to any third party. They break apart and keep walking.

 

‘Look, it is what it is’ said Abigail ‘any of this talk about who it should have been will only cause us more grief and Colton wouldn’t have wanted it.’

 

‘I know, I know he wouldn’t have’ said Caster, as they arrive at the river bank. Abigail slips off her shoes and her stockings and steps out into the shallow waters. The cold laps at her feet and turns back and beckons for Caster to join her. He slips off his shoes and joins her. She turns to look at him and takes a deep breath. It is now or never, before she loses her nerve.

 

‘I need to know something. What were you and my brother to each other?’ said Abigail. Caster freezes. He looks like an animal trapped, poised to either fight or flee. Which he does not know. He swallows, thickly and looks away from her again. She watches his Adam’s apple bob. ‘I think I already know’ she said ‘you made him so happy, I could see the smile on his face whenever you were around. You can tell me. There is no one else here but us. You can tell me’ she caught his hand in hers ‘you can tell me the truth.’ She catches his face and makes him look at her again. Slowly Caster’s face changes from one of fear to one of relief.

 

‘Yes, I loved him, I still love him. Not like a brother or friend but like a husband loves his wife’ he said, ‘is that what you wanted to know?’

 

‘It is what I expected’ she said.

 

‘How did you figure it out?’ he said.

 

‘Because of the way you two looked at each other, do you remember when you were telling me a story about a Princess who saved her Prince? It was like you forgot I was there because you were so in focused on each other’ she said.

 

‘Why did you want me to confirm your belief that were involved with each other?’ he said.

 

‘Because you loved him as well’ she said ‘I have my parents, but no one knows how much you are suffering and I don’t want you to be by yourself, Colton cared about you and so do I.’

 

‘Alright’ he said, they are very close again but this time they don’t move away from each other. At least not at first, their movements are much slower. Abigail stares out over the horizon before she asks her next question.

 

‘Are you a Molly then?’ she said ‘I’ve heard of them, men whom love each other and take each other to bed. My brother must have been one too.’

 

‘Not exactly’ he said.

 

‘What do you mean ‘not exactly’?’ she said.

 

‘Because I like girls too. Colton likes girls too’ he said, ‘as well as boys, I just fell in love with your brother and I thought that was going to be that, nothing else but then those men came and took him away.’

 

‘I see’ she said, ‘what are you going to do now?’

 

‘I don’t know’ he said, ‘I promised your brother I would look after you.’

 

‘You can’t betray a ghost Caster’ she said.

 

‘I don’t know about that’ he said. She sighed, she didn’t want that. But it didn’t matter what she wanted, not really because Caster belonged to her brother even though Colton was now dead, and she was still here. She was a terrible person, a selfish person for even thinking about such a thing while her brother lay dead under that monstrous clock tower. She was being foolish, yes of course you could betray a ghost. She closes her eyes, Caster walks her back to her parent’s home and kisses on the cheek goodbye. She touches her cheek all night with her hand and wished he had kissed her mouth instead. It was a betrayal of Colton, of his memory and she should set herself on fire for even thinking about it. Caster and Abigail kept going on walks together, she dodged away from the questions her friends had and ignored the worrying looks of her parents. During her nightmares she saw her brother again, being pinned down and having his throat cut out.

 

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months finally became a year, a year since her brother died and then two. A library was built in the town at the request of the King. Abigail began taking classes there to learn how to read and write. Because her parents couldn’t afford such a thing Caster paid it for her. He spent hours practicing with her. Hanging out with her at the library, listening to her stories and she felt as if this gave her some sense of peace. They talked about Colton a lot at first but later they chatted about other things. One evening Caster came to collect her from her parent’s house. They went on their usual walk, around Enfield, avoiding the Clock Tower as always. Abigail kept her hand on his arm, they walked in a peaceful silence. As they reached the river again. Caster is the first of the two of them to speak.

 

‘Have your lesson been going?’ he said, ‘you can read and write now?’

 

‘I can’ she said, ‘there isn’t much to it really, it is rather straightforward once you get the hang of it. The trick is practice.’

 

‘You have a much better hang of it then I do’ he said, ‘I can barely read, but you can write, you’re such a smart girl, your brother would be so proud of you.’ Abigail smiles sadly, Colton couldn’t read or write, but yes he would be proud of her for doing so. She wished had learned how to as well, along with her and Caster.

 

‘Thank you’ she said, ‘he would be proud of you as well.’

 

‘I’m leaving Enfield Abigail’ he said, ‘I can’t stay here not with that Clock Tower there.’

 

‘So, you’re leaving me here?’ she said.

 

‘Of course, not I want you to come with me’ he said.

 

‘You want me to come with you?’ she said.

 

‘There is something I want to ask of you Abi’ said Caster.

 

‘Yes?’ she said. Caster takes her hand in his and kneels before her.

 

‘Would you do me the honour of marrying me?’ he said. She stared at him for a long moment before she spoke.

 

‘Do you want to marry me because you promised my brother you would look after me or because you love me?’ she said. In response, he stood and kissed her hard on the mouth. She froze, for a moment Colton’s face flashed in her mind but you can’t betray a ghost. Can you?

 

‘Well?’ he said.

 

‘Yes’ she said of course ‘yes’

 

‘I know you’re thinking about your brother’ said Caster ‘but wasn’t you that said you can’t betray a ghost?’

 

‘Yes, but I still feel terrible’ she said ‘like I am betraying him, and I know that doesn’t make any sense’ he nodded to her and pressed his forehead to hers. She was going with him, he was the only who understood her pain, and she would never let that go. When Caster had dropped her off home, she decided to do something that she never would have before. They would marry soon and be gone from here for who knows how long. She would go inside the Clock Tower, maybe she would feel something of her brother there, maybe she could say she was sorry to him for stealing Caster away. A few nights later, she put on her boots and set out towards the Tower. Her parents were fast asleep in bed and would not notice her slipping out.

 

The Tower had been the place of her nightmares. The bricks her cold beneath of her fingers, the mechanical whirring of the clock was icy to her ears and the smell of oil was foul. She felt tears prickly at her eyes as she walks through the many rooms of the tower. Up each of the stairs until she was face to face with the clock face, she wanted nothing more then to pull the tower apart. But of course, that was foolish, she knew it was foolish. This tower was wrong, necessary and wrong. She felt tears sting at her eyes. She turns to leave and then a golden sphere materialized in the room. It glowed a soft light.  Slowly, it took the shape of a boy.

 

A boy wearing a white lose shirt and fitted brown trousers. His feet were bare. His hair blond and his eyes are the colour of amber. His skin was golden. Like a Golden Fey Prince from one of her father’s or brother’s stories. Colton had loved to tell her stories but this Gold boy had Colton’s features, but no it couldn’t be him. This had to be some kind of ghost or some kind of apparition of her grief. This was cruel, unfair and evil. What was this?

 

‘Why are you so sad?’ said the golden boy. Abigail felt her bottom lip shake. ‘Do I know you?’ said the golden boy. Even his voice sounded like her brother’s, but it couldn’t be him.

 

‘Are you Colton?’ she said.

 

‘Well I suppose that I am, after all that is the name of my tower’ said the Golden boy ‘why are you sad?’ It was too much, Abigail pushes pass the golden boy and runs down the stairs and out into the night and back to the river, as far as she could from the ghost of her brother. She stayed at the river bank until Caster came and found her the next day. He held her in his arms as she told him everything. They wept together until they had no more tears left to cry. She swallowed, and he brushed away her tears. She wanted to leave this town now more than ever, for London or anywhere in the world as long as she was anyway from that Gods forsaken tower. After Caster brought her home and she had been fused over by her parents, once she was alone she sat and wrote a letter to her brother. Maybe one day he would read it, deep in her heart she wished it to be so.

 

She and Caster were wed that Spring, her in a long white dress and him in a black tux. They were married in Enfield at the church. Their mothers cried and their fathers each toasted to them. For Abigail the day was nearly perfect, but it was missing one person who should have been there by all accounts.  The two of them moved to London.

 

 

**Part Two: London**

 

They bought a home together, a small one with tiled roof and stone walls. It was in a good neighbourhood with many other young couples and families. Children played on the streets with one another and the adults watched from the windows. With only two floors, the downstairs was one room, a kitchen combined with a living room and the upstairs was two rooms. One of them and one for the children they would have. They hadn’t spent a night together yet, at least not like that. Abigail felt nervous at the idea. She knew that Colton and Caster had spent some nights together and disliked the idea thinking about it. She never asked Caster about it, it felt disrespectful to her brother. So, instead she kept her eyes down and changed into her sleeping gown the first night they would spend in their new now together. Caster came in that evening, he too had his eyes cast down.

 

‘Some husband and wife we are’ said Caster ‘most newly weds don’t behave like this.’

 

‘You’re nervous too?’ she said.

 

‘Yes’ he said, ‘does that surprise you?’

 

‘It does’ she said, ‘at least you have been with someone else before.’

 

‘Yes, but that was a boy. I’ve never been with a girl before’ he said.

 

‘I’ve never been with anyone before’ she said. He smiles at her before closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around her.

 

‘If you don’t want to’ he said, ‘we don’t have to.’

 

‘I want to, but I am scared’ she said. He reaches out and slowly begins to undo her nightgown.

               

‘There is nothing to be afraid of’ he said, ‘it’s only me I won’t hurt you, you know I would never hurt you, never.’ His fingers moved down her body, she trembled slightly. She gasped as his fingers reached down between her legs and then moaned. Soon she was naked in his arms. She closes her eyes and snuggles her face into his shoulder.

 

‘You as well’ she said to him as he withdrew his hand. He shrugs out of his working shirt and undoes his trousers. In the dark she feels something hard and warm against her body and giggles slightly. He laughs as well, his arms around her, their naked bodies pushing up against each other. They kept on laughing it was funny in a way. Before gentle pushing her down onto the bed. He was over her now. Between her stretched out legs.

 

‘Do you want me to stop?’ he said.

 

‘No’ she said, ‘I want you to keep going.’

 

‘Let me know if you want to stop this at any time’ he said.

 

‘I will’ he said.

 

When he slips inside her, it is oddly uncomfortable and takes some getting used to. But once it does she arches her back and he buries his face into her neck. Afterwards they just lie together and catch their breath. Sleeping in the same bed, curled up together, unknowing about the new life that had began to grow inside Abigail’s womb. They would find out a few weeks later when Abigail’s time of the month passed by without any blood. At first she didn’t think anything of it. She had been late before but as the weeks went by she knew that something was there that hadn’t been before. She had confirmation one morning when she experienced morning sickness for the first time. Her face was choke white and her eyes bloodshot. Caster stood over her, dressed in his Mechanic’s uniform. After she had calmed down, he fetched her some water and a hot towel. He cradled her to him and whispered to her gentle.

 

‘This is all your fault’ she said.

 

‘It takes two to tango’ he countered with a smile.

 

‘Alright fine it is all my fault’ she said, ‘I must look terrible.’

 

‘You look so beautiful’ said Caster and she swatted him with her arm. Later that year their son was born. Abigail held him to her breast and whispered his name into his ear: Colton. In celebration of the birth, Caster took her and their baby son to see the sea. Just as her brother had promised. They went by couch, baby Colton sitting on her lap. Her son gauged, and Caster held him in son arms. Abigail took her shoes off and walked into the shallow water. Long ago this was where Aetus had called his servants to come to him so that he could gave them what strength he had but even he hadn’t had much. Not for the first time Abigail imagined Cronos a flame and dying. It would be justice for what he had done to her family. Just for a moment she saw a flash of a golden boy sitting in a cell, but she shook her head it was just a daydream surely. Two other children followed her son Colton, a boy and then a girl. When her eldest was fifteen he sat down next to his mother one day in the sitting room. He had grown into an image of his uncle, with the same brown hair and face. Only his eyes were different, they were dark like Caster’s eyes not the blue of her brother’s eyes.

 

‘Mom, why did you call me Colton?’ her son said, watching her for her reaction.

 

‘Why do you ask?’ said Abigail, putting down her knitting and staring at him. Her son was dressed in proper clothing as he was already an apprentice Clock mechanic. She hated that he had chosen such a career but could do nothing of it. He was so much like his uncle.

 

‘Because when we visited your parents home last year, I saw the Clock tower in Enfield. Its name is Colton. Did you name me after the Tower?’ he said.

 

‘No, I didn’t’ she said.

 

‘Then why?’ said her son.

 

‘You know how those towers were built?’ said Abigail.

 

‘Yes, I know’ her son said.

 

‘So why do you work for them?’ she said.

 

‘Because it is something I am good at. Also, it is a skill that in demand, I can’t change how those things were created but I need the money, we need the money’ he said, ‘why do you hate them so much?’

 

‘My brother was the sacrifice for Enfield’ said Abigail. Her son stares back at her.

 

‘His name was Colton too?’ he said, ‘is this why you didn’t want me to become a Clock Mechanic?’

 

‘Yes, Colton could sense time just as you do, as your father can as I can’ said Abigail.

 

‘I see’ said her son.

 

‘You knew?’ she said.

 

‘It wasn’t all that difficult to figure out’ said Colton ‘I’m sorry mom.’

 

‘For becoming a Clock Mechanic?’ she said, ‘don’t be, those things are necessary, as much as I don’t like them.’

 

‘No, for what happened to you’ said her son ‘and to my uncle.’ Abigail smiled sadly.

 

‘His death was the end of my childhood’ she said.

 

‘What was he like?’ said her son. So, Abigail did the best she could and began to tell her son about the uncle whom her had never met. About how he used to feed her when she got to ill, about the stories he used to tell her and about how he used to sit by bedside until she fell asleep at night. Caster came and joined them later. Listening in to the stories about the boy they had both loved.

 

‘You knew Uncle Colton?’ said their son to his father.

 

‘He was my best friend’ said Caster slowly with a very sad smile choosing his words carefully as he always had to do when speaking of Colton, Abigail leaned out and took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Caster told their son about how he and Colton used to visit the sea together with the other time servants. About how they used to run through the fields together and how they had joked and laughed during instructor Beel’s lectures. There son sat there and listened to it all, soaking it in.

 

The years went by, their children grew up. Life was good to them, even with those monstrous Clock towers. Abigail’s parents died and then so did Caster’s parents. They visited Enfield for the funerals. They were laid to rest in the local graveyard. Life went on, it wasn’t like with Colton Abigail had known such a thing had been coming had always known it. But what she had expected was the plague that swept through London at the turn of the century. Caster began to cough and to wheeze. Soon he was bedridden, her now adult children came and went from the house as they looked after the two of them. He hung on long enough to say goodbye to each of their children. One evening Caster held Abigail’s hand as his fever remained high.

 

‘I’m sorry, I promised that I would look after you both to him and to you’ he said. His face had changed over the years, he was now forty-nine. His face had become lined as age had started to settle in and his features had become much sharper and angler. No longer the boy her brother and she had fallen in love with but a man now.

 

‘You kept that promise’ she said, ‘you gave me a life, you gave me children, I love you for it Caster, I could never repay you.’ Age had changed Abigail as well, lines had altered her face. She was no longer that sickly young girl her brother and parents had to care for. She was a strong woman with three children. She had lived a life.

 

‘You don’t have to’ he said, ‘you saved me.’

 

‘When?’ she said.

 

‘When you invited me to sit with you and your parents at the mass the Church gave’ he said ‘I had been planning on ending it Abigail, you gave me something to live for’ he clutched her hand in his. ‘Thank you for that, I owe you the world.’

 

‘I always wondered which of us would get to see him first’ said Abigail.

 

‘I will give him a kiss from you’ said Caster.

 

‘Don’t do anything more’ she said with a sly smile ‘I remember what you two were to each other.’ He laughed at her. She kissed his hands and he closed his eyes. He never opened them again. He was buried just outside London, a small private funeral with her and their children, along with a few close friends. Nothing more, she looked at the gravestone. Before bowing her head to pray.

 

‘Brother dearest take care of him until I arrive there’ she said. She moved on, with this new grief in her chest. Her brother, her mother and father, her parents in law and now her husband. She could only take so much of this, who would be next? But she already knew the answer in her heart: it would be her, her time was on its way. At least then she would get to see her brother again, that would be something to look forward to, once it was time.

 

However, she still had over twenty years to live, she saw the birth of many of her grandchildren and even one of her great grandchildren. However, age caught up with her as it does with everyone else. Her hair went grey and then white, her face grey wrinkled, when she turned sixty-one her legs stopped working properly. She was confined to her bed and her health began to fade. She lay in bed, with her children and their spouses around her. She closed her eyes and took her last breath surrounded by the children who loved her, she could hear the sound of her grandchildren playing in the gardens. It was as good a death as it could be. Her children and grandchildren buried her alongside her husband, together even in death.

**Part Three: The Golden Fields of the Gods**

She awoke in a golden field, everything seemed to be bathed in light, but she couldn’t find the source. Standing she looked down at her body, she was young again, around the age of thirty. She was dressed in a plain white dress; her body was clean and hair was soft. Perhaps, this was heaven, she felt a hand take hers and turned to see Caster standing there with a smile on his face.

 

‘About time you got here’ he said.

 

‘Is everyone here’ she said.

 

‘My parents are as are yours’ he said.

 

‘What about my brother?’ she said.

 

‘That is complicated’ he said.

 

‘Is he here or is he not?’ she said, taking a step backwards.

 

‘He is still on the mortal plane’ said Caster.

 

‘How is that possible?’ she said. Then the answer came to her in a moment of clarity, the Golden boy in that tower. Caster nodded. She stared at him. ‘We need to go back Caster, he was right there under our eyes, we need to get back, we need to find him and’ Caster kissed her then. Silencing her.

 

‘We can’t go back, we need to wait for him here’ he said.

 

‘I waited my entire life to see him’ she said, ‘this isn’t fair.’

‘No, it isn’t but we need to wait longer’ he said, ‘I know how it is.’

 

‘How is this possible, it shouldn’t be’ she said.

 

‘Magic is the impossible made possible, Abigail’ said Caster.

 

Thus, the pair waited, in a cottage with each other, their parents nearby. Their children arrived one by one. Then their grandchildren and then their great-grandchildren. But not the Brother of Abigail. Time passed, and their need grow stronger to see him. Until finally Abigail heard a bell tolling, a new soul had arrived in the fields.  Abigail didn’t take any notice of it, neither did Caster. Until they heard a knock at the door. Abigail answered it. There stood a young man, with blond hair and amber eyes. The one whom she had seen in the Clock Tower so long ago.

 

‘Colton’ she said. She threw her arms around him and her wrapped his around hers.

 

‘Hello little sis’ he said, ‘I remember who you were this time, I got your letter in the end.’

 

‘Caster is here’ said Abigail. Turning she found her husband standing there. Stepping forward the two men hugged and kissed each other on the cheeks.

 

‘Well this is an interesting situation’ said Colton ‘my lover is my sister’s husband’ this made them all laugh for some reason. Their parents came around, hugging their long-lost son to their chests and sobbing as they did so. Abigail’s and Caster’s children came around and met their uncle. Colton and Colton shook hands and talked about sharing the same name. Then Colton sat down and told them all the story of what happened since he had died, his time as a Clock Spirit, about Danny Hart the boy whom he had fallen in love with and about how Aetus had been freed.

 

‘All the clock towers are gone’ he said.

 

‘Good’ said Abigail.

 

‘But there is something I need to tell you all, I won’t be staying here’ said Colton.

 

‘Why?’ said their mother, nearly standing as she did.

 

‘I am going back to be with Danny’ said Colton ‘Aetus has made me the offer to do so and I am going to take him up on it. You will all be here when I come back with him.’ After they said their goodbyes, Caster and Abigail walked Colton to the bridge between the mortal realm and the heavenly one.

 

‘It won’t be as long this time Abigail’ said Colton ‘you got to see the sea in the end didn’t you.’

 

‘How did you ….’ She trailed off as he smiled at her.

 

‘I want to speak to Caster for a while’ he said. She nodded and walked away from them. When she turned back Colton was waving to her. They exchanged one last hug before Colton walked away and back into the mortal land to be with the boy he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I know by our standards Abigail was probably too young for Caster and got married very young at that. But at the time period in which the story is set it would have been considered normal.


End file.
